Doug the Scorpion
Doug the Scorpion is a scorpion that can shoot ketchup from his stinger who goes on awesome adventures. His best friends are Francisco Pizzaro and Captain 0. History Early Life When Doug was a little baby scorpion he ordered a crappy meal from McDonald's but he hated McDonald's (because Ronald McDonald killed a bush that he liked) so he killed the crappy meal with his RAINBOW CANNON. Doug was still very hungry so he swallowed a ketchup bottle. Of course he started to choke so he fired his RAINBOW CANNON again witch made the ketchup bottle fuse to his stomach witch gave him the incredible power to squirt ketchup out of his stinger. After learning to control is power he revived Francisco Pizzaro and set off on an epic Adventure. The Quest Doug and Francisco went to KFC to get some fried chicken but they found that the place was destroyed so they went to Popeye's instead. When they got there they found Ploxy the Flying Fish in his mech attacking the place. They told Ploxy that if he wanted fried chicken he had to pay for it. Ploxy told them to mind their own f**king bizwiz. Doug didn't want to fight Ploxy but Francisco told him no. Ploxy got angry at them and attacked them. Doug squirted ketchup at the window of his mech causing it to fall over and explode witch killed Ploxy instantly. When Doug returned from his adventure he found that his house had burned down and he got a ransom note from Ploxy saying he's not dead and he has kidnapped his family. Doug vs Ploxy Doug got Francisco and Captain 0 to help him save his family and kill Ploxy. After they got to Fort Ploxy, Ploxy sent out his PloxyBots to destroy them. While everyone else fought off the PloxyBots he snuck off and saved his family But then Ploxy attacked him but Doug destroyed his mech by jamming it with Kechup and killed Ploxy for good with his RAINBOW CANNON. Powers and Abilities Doug has his iconic ketchup squirt attack and is also highly venomous and should never drink Red Bull even if he wants wings or he will go insane. He also has his awesome RAINBOW CANNON witch is a giant rainbow lazer of epicness that he fires out of his mouth that kills stuff to death. He also can self destruct but he is yet to use it. He has a mystery power that is only used for special things. Insantity One time he convinced Francisco Pizzaro to let him have a sip of his Red Bull witch made him go insane and maul Francisco witch almost killed him. Francisco tried to stop him but Doug escaped through the air vent witch was to small for Francisco to follow him. Later a man reported that Doug attacked him in the shower and called animal control but Francisco saved him and gave him back his sanity with some Root Beer. DeathCategory:Bugs Sadly Doug died while fighting Tweety. While fighting Tweety, Tiger Tail came out of nowhere and ate him. One piece of his claw was found so Captain 0 made a spell to revive him but acording to him the spell will take 1 year to work so in the meantime lets just relax for a year... okay hes revived partys over and now he responsCategory:GuysCategory:Awesome People Quests Here is a list of quests he did # He went to battle Ploxy and save his family # He went to stop Mulligan from starting another Mulligan inc. # Saved Doge from Murfee # helped people into bomb shelters when Eleking was fighting Chuck Norris # was killed while fighting Tweety and Tiger Tail Category:Animals Category:Overused characters Category:Loyalists